Mystical Child
by B.C. Dragon
Summary: Vivian has been chosen by the first to save the world, but when strange forces come into play she has to make some horrible choses. Life or death, freedom?
1. The Awakening

~~~~~  
  
Vivian stared at the clock. How long has it been eleven o' six? She stared out the window, at black clouds ladened with rain. Wonder if it'll rain? Vivain pondered at herself in the bone-crested mirror on her low table next to her futon, covered with dark purple sheets, wrinkled by her constant turning. Wonder if i'll get pimples? Looking back at her in the mirror was a girl about fifteen or so, with unfashionably straight, long, jet-black hair. Her cynically raised thin eyebrows overlooked slightly curved green eyes, hinting at some long forgotten Asian ancestor. A full mouth and slightly curved nose above a jaw that could be stubborn, covered a porcelain face that had not yet lost it's baby roundness. Vivain absently brushed loose strings of hair from her face. It's way too hot, even for summer. Slowly, after alot of tossing, turning and wrestling with her sheets, Vivian fell into a light slumber.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The dark mage looked out upon space, trying to find his long adored lady in white. Finally he spotted her. Playing with the rocks, the atoms, even the nothingness. He saw her frolics across the asteroid field, even into the black hole and out again. Yet he couldn't touch her, he couldn't hear her. Only watch. Then, she had seen him. She was coming towards him. She tried to talk, but he couldn't hear. As she moved in vain she started to cry. Seeing such a creature as her crying brought him to tears. As they cried, their tears mingled upon a rock below, near the center of the universe. Then, up from each mingled teardrop came a sprite. As fast as they came they were gone. Going around the universe, preparing it. Then there were twelve teardrops left. Each forming into a human likes shape, though not quite human. Then the two first mages, the dark mage and the light made touched, astounded, and fell through each other, they separated, and became two new mage, and the original light and dark. Now, all twelve mages touched the last two teardrops. They teardrops slowly started to move, slowly at first, then faster, around and around each of the mages, spiraling into what looked like the birth and death of a universe, then on to things people couldn't describe or have every seen. Then coming down from far above the rock, they came to rest. Then they too started to form into human like creatures, slowly they walked around the semicircle of mages. At the topmost mage in the semicircle they stopped. It was the white mage, life, she glowed, a warm glow of things alive and growing, and they received that glow, as did the rest of the universe, and it, as they, were alive. Next they stopped at the dark mage, death; he also glowed, but not a lively glow like the life mage, but not an evil glow. Just an omniscient glow, of things to come, and just as they received the life mages' glow, they received his and then they and the universe had a time to die, to let the new come forth. The next mage, green, of growing creatures, and plants, gave them the rock beneath them, now a lush planet of vegetation, and creatures to fill, and share it. The next in the circle, blue, mage of water and drink, gave them water, to drink, and bath in. The next mage, whitish-blue, of wind and breath, gave them wind to cool them, weather to help them, and air to breath. The next mage, a flickering red, fire and heat, gave them warmth, a sun to keep them alive, and fire to warm them. The next mage, of space and science, gave them the capasity to think and learn, and laws of science that they would one day find out, but are always held by. The next mage, time and order, gave them the capacity to keep track of needed things, such as history, so hopefully they do not repeat past mistakes, and can learn from them. The void mage gave them the emptiness of the future and past, so they were not predetermined or judged. The mage of humanity and soul gave them feelings, so they could make up their mind. The chaos mage gave them choice. And the mages created by life and death, light and dark, gave them sleep, awake ness, darkness, and light, though not just physical.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vivian slowly sank back into concienceness, and started as she finally heard her alarm clock, which had been ringing for the last ten minutes, and had gotten quite loud. As she groped to slap the annoying noisemaker, she slowly realized she couldn't remember her dream, though it was not odd, as she hadn't been able to remember any dreams for a while now.Vivian changed into a school tee shirt and a big pair of worn, but still good Levi's and as she put on her socks and shoes she tried to remember where she left her homework.  
Walking down the worn wooden stairs, skipping the fourth one down since it creaked, she brushed her hair, trying to get the tangles out that last nights insomnia had caused. As she entered the still darkened kitchen she stumbled and almost tripped over her off-whitish ball of a Siamese kitten. The little puff of cat meowed up at Vivian and as if to ask her where her morning packet of beef and chicken bits was. She picked up the kitten, petted it, and continued to the light switch without further incident. She poured herself some orange juice, got out breakfast supplies gave the kitten her packet and waited for her waffle in the toaster to pop.  
After eating, arranging her homework, miraculously finished, and getting ready to go to school in general, she put on her lightest sweater and walked to the big, old high school, about a block and a half away from her house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Three days later, after leaving her gymnastic practice Vivian noticed something buzzing around her left ear, well not buzzing, more like a light hum of a singer practicing. Is it just me? is it in my head, no, that can't be right. Gently slapping her ear she saw that behind her was a strange boy, looking anywhere from fifteen to her age or older, wearing normal teenage clothes, but there was something about him that made everything look different, maybe slightly older, or pale. The boy, looking so much like Vivian that it startled her, had short, cropped, jet black hair, slightly bushy eyebrows, but his eyes, they were deep black, almost like a void. He wasn't there before, he's not in gymnastics, I've never seen him, it's just like he came from nowhere. She walked for a few blocks, noticing he was staring at her, and didn't look like he planned on leaving any time soon. He's following me, no, I must be paranoid, maybe he's a transfer or going to the parking lot, then why is he looking at me that way, more like examining me, like a hawk at its prey. Vivian looked forward, trying to find a way to get away without alerting him. As she stepped around the corner that lead to the parking lot where she was to met her friends, she saw he was no longer behind her. Looking around she saw no sign of him. Like he came out of nowhere and went right back. Still looking back she stepped forward, into a black dot in the grayish white sidewalk, that sucked her up like a black hole. Somehow no one saw, or really noticed she was gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Vivian twirled through the black, Well not black, its like tangiable, like I can feel it, bump into it, and the silence, a deaf person can hear vibrations, but here there is nothing. Looking out into spiral she was falling down, she saw everything, death, hate,pain, and tragedies, but also love, vivid emotions, flying throught the stars on silver wings, playing with angels, and everything between. It was too much to bear, the pain of knowledge searing through her head, Vivian grabbed her forehead, covered her eyes, but still she saw, the birth of a universe, the callapes of an empire, and onto things people can't describe or have even seen, everything to be or has been. Screaming, though the sounds were forced back to the source...and then finally, it stopped, and there was nothing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vivian came to on a rock, she could not see anything, or was it there is nothing to see? Looking around her she remembered what had happened, and grabbed her forehead, and upon it there was a mark, not anything you could see, but it burned there all the same. She knew everything, the meaning for life, all those unsolved questions, why?, but somehow she was serenly calm, maybe because all she knew she know just has the briefiest glances of. What am I doing here, guess I don't know everything, yet that is comforting. But I can't remember anything important, like the meaning of life. Looking up she saw thirteen people?, coming towards her. They ranged in colors from blueish white to firey red, to black, as tangiable as the tunnel and white as pure as angel wings, they were inpossiably tall and perfect. Coming towards her they arranged themselves in a half circle around. This reminds me of something...I wonder. So perfect that she couldn't look at then for long, the people, somehow she knew they were goddesses, and gods, and the first. 


	2. mssuped

~~~~~  
  
Vivian stared at the clock. How long has it been eleven o' six? She stared out the window, at black clouds ladened with rain. Wonder if it'll rain? Vivain pondered at herself in the bone-crested mirror on her low table next to her futon, covered with dark purple sheets, wrinkled by her constant turning. Wonder if i'll get pimples? Looking back at her in the mirror was a girl about fifteen or so, with unfashionably straight, long, jet-black hair. Her cynically raised thin eyebrows overlooked slightly curved green eyes, hinting at some long forgotten Asian ancestor. A full mouth and slightly curved nose above a jaw that could be stubborn, covered a porcelain face that had not yet lost it's baby roundness. Vivain absently brushed loose strings of hair from her face. It's way too hot, even for summer. Slowly, after alot of tossing, turning and wrestling with her sheets, Vivian fell into a light slumber.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The dark mage looked out upon space, trying to find his long adored lady in white. Finally he spotted her. Playing with the rocks, the atoms, even the nothingness. He saw her frolics across the asteroid field, even into the black hole and out again. Yet he couldn't touch her, he couldn't hear her. Only watch. Then, she had seen him. She was coming towards him. She tried to talk, but he couldn't hear. As she moved in vain she started to cry, her beauty, even in tears brought him to tears. As they cried, their tears mingled upon a rock below, near the center of the universe. Then, up from each mingled teardrop came a sprite. As fast as they came they were gone. Going around the universe, preparing it. Then there were twelve teardrops left. Each forming into a human likes shape, though not quite human. Then the two first mages, the dark mage and the light made touched, astounded, and fell through each other, they separated, and became two new mage, and the original light and dark. Now, all twelve mages touched the last two teardrops. They teardrops slowly started to move, slowly at first, then faster, around and around each of the mages, spiraling into what looked like the birth and death of a universe, then on to things people couldn't describe or have every seen. Then coming down from far above the rock, they came to rest. Then they too started to form into human like creatures, slowly they walked around the semicircle of mages. At the topmost mage in the semicircle they stopped. It was the white mage, life, she glowed, a warm glow of things alive and growing, and they received that glow, as did the rest of the universe, and it, as they, were alive. Next they stopped at the dark mage, death; he also glowed, but not a lively glow like the life mage, but not an evil glow. Just an omniscient glow, of things to come, and just as they received the life mages' glow, they received his and then they and the universe had a time to die, to let the new come forth. The next mage, green, of growing creatures, and plants, gave them the rock beneath them, now a lush planet of vegetation, and creatures to fill, and share it. The next in the circle, blue, mage of water and drink, gave them water, to drink, and bath in. The next mage, whitish-blue, of wind and breath, gave them wind to cool them, weather to help them, and air to breath. The next mage, a flickering red, fire and heat, gave them warmth, a sun to keep them alive, and fire to warm them. The next mage, of space and science, gave them the capasity to think and learn, and laws of science that they would one day find out, but are always held by, and an empty plac to explore to their for many questions and fewer answers. The next mage, time and order, gave them the capacity to keep track of needed things, such as history, so hopefully they do not repeat past mistakes, and can learn from them and the ability to remeber and organize. The void mage gave them the emptiness of the future and past, so they were not predetermined or judged. The mage of humanity and soul gave them feelings, so they could make up their mind. The chaos mage gave them choice. And the mages created by life and death, light and dark, gave them sleep, awakeness, darkness, and light, though not just physical.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vivian slowly sank back into concienceness, and started as she finally heard her alarm clock, which had been ringing for the last ten minutes, and had gotten quite loud. As she groped to slap the annoying noisemaker, she slowly realized she couldn't remember her dream, though it was not odd, as she hadn't been able to remember any dreams for, well, ever.Vivian changed into a school tee shirt and a big pair of worn, but still good Levi's and as she put on her socks and shoes she tried to remember where she left her homework.  
Walking down the worn wooden stairs, skipping the fourth one down since it creaked, she brushed her hair, trying to get the tangles out that last nights insomnia had caused. As she entered the still darkened kitchen she stumbled and almost tripped over her off-whitish ball of a Siamese kitten. The little puff of cat meowed up at Vivian and as if to ask her where her morning packet of beef and chicken bits was. She picked up the kitten, petted it, and continued to the light switch without further incident. She poured herself some orange juice, got out breakfast supplies gave the kitten her packet and waited for her waffle in the toaster to pop.  
After eating, arranging her homework, miraculously finished, and getting ready to go to school in general, she put on her lightest sweater and walked to the big, brick high school, about a block and a half away from her house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Three days later, after leaving her gymnastic practice Vivian noticed something buzzing around her left ear. Is it just me? is it in my head, no, that can't be right. Gently slapping her ear she turned and saw that behind her was a strange boy, looking anywhere from fifteen or older, wearing normal teenage clothes, but there was something about him that made everything look different, maybe slightly older, or pale. The boy, looking so much like Vivian that it startled her, had short, cropped, jet black hair, slightly bushy eyebrows, but his eyes, they were deep black, almost like a void. He wasn't there before, he's not in gymnastics, I've never seen him, it's just like he came from nowhere. She walked for a few blocks, noticing he was staring at her, and didn't look like he planned on leaving any time soon. He's following me, no, I must be paranoid, maybe he's a transfer or going to the parking lot, but then why is he looking at me that way, examining me. Vivian looked forward, trying to find a way to get away without alerting him. As she stepped around the corner that lead to the parking lot where she was to met her friends, she saw he was no longer behind her. Looking around she saw no sign of him. Like he came out of nowhere and went right back. Still looking back she stepped forward, into a black dot in the grayish white sidewalk, that sucked her up like a black hole. Somehow no one saw, or really noticed she was gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Vivian twirled through the black, Well not black, its like tangiable, like I can feel it, bump into it, and the silence, a deaf person can hear vibrations, but here there is nothing. Looking out into spiral she was falling down, she saw everything, death, hate,pain, and tragedies, but also love, vivid emotions, flying throught the stars on silver wings, playing with angels, and everything between. It was too much to bear, the pain of knowledge searing through her head, Vivian grabbed her forehead, covered her eyes, but still she saw, the births of a universes, the collapeses of empires, and onto things people can't describe or have even seen, everything to be or has been. Screaming, though the sounds were forced back to the source...and then finally, it stopped, and there was nothing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vivian came to on a rock, she could not see anything, or was it there is nothing to see? Looking around her she remembered what had happened, and grabbed her forehead, and upon it there was a mark, not anything you could see, but it burned there all the same. She knew everything, the meaning for life, all those unsolved questions, why, but somehow she was serenly calm, maybe because she knew them, but couldn't actually remember them, like your first birthday, it's just a reminisck. What am I doing here? Guess I don't know everything, yet that is comforting. I know yet I don't exactly. Looking up she saw thirteen people, coming towards her. They ranged in colors from blueish white to firey red, to black, as tangiable as the tunnel and white, as pure as angel wings, they were impossibly tall and perfect. Coming towards her they arranged themselves in a half circle around her, almost touching the edge of the rock. This reminds me of something...I wonder. So perfect that she couldn't look at then for long, and somehow she knew they were goddesses, and gods, and the first.  
The one of a brilliant white light, so bright so you could only see her silloute, reached towards herwith her palm spread upward. I guess it means peace. Maybe I should stand up, or bow or do SOMETHING! Vivian was frozen in place looking at the beatuiful, perfect people. Then the white one opened her mouth, but no sound came out, instead Vivian heard, in her mind, a wise, feminime voice that sounded like the beat of waves on a shore, the stars singing, the wind blowing through a forest, a full moon's glory and many other things say, "Welcome, oh child of the realms, we have brought you here to the begining, as we sent you in your dreams." Vivian now thought back to her long forgotten dreams, of her coming here, of the begining, of many things. "Yes, you now remember. We are the first, but we were not the last, as you well know. But as we came so did other things, things we cannot fix without destroying The Balance but you, as insignificant but purposeful as you, and everyone and thing else is, you can change this. For this you will have to travel through time and space, through logic, science, and to break the rules thereof. We will help you as we can but cannot tell you everything." Vivian tought about this for a long moment and said, "But what if I say no, and what about my life, school, family, what do I tell them?" The dark one now spoke, his voice like a loving parent who must let go, like a something dying to give the next generation life, his voice was a wise one and just as immortal as the bright one, "If you want to go we can alter time for your voyage, but you will be have to keep us a secret, but I don't think anyone will believe you, the last person we contacted was tens of millions of years ago. As for you saying no, well you know whats at stake, all life as you know it will change if the unmaker gets free, if the corruption, hate and evil lets him live. Does that answer your question?" 


End file.
